<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings of faith by Julie_Creative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876127">Wings of faith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Creative/pseuds/Julie_Creative'>Julie_Creative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phantom of the Opera (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, Drama &amp; Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Music, Romance, Singing, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Creative/pseuds/Julie_Creative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One and a half year has passed since the drama at the famous opera populaire.<br/>Erik is still hurting but he didn't give up his theather. Broken as he is,<br/>he swore himself to never let anyone besides Madame Giry close to his heart ever again.<br/>As the new manager, who just happens to be the madames brother, arrives, along with his beautiful daughter Sophie,<br/>Erik becomes unwanted attentive. Soon he'll discover, that there is much more to this girl than he first thought.<br/>Is she the one who'll lead him out of his darkness?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dear reader, </p>
<p>Thank you for giving my story a try :) I hope you'll enjoy it. If you do, l'd be happy to hear.<br/>No pressure though.<br/>-<br/>I have had this story in my mind for years, posted it a few times but wasn't satisfied with it. I rewrote it<br/>and I am glad to share it with you now! But before you start, just a few teeny tiny, infos.<br/>Since, the phantom of the opera, is a musical piece, there will also be singing in my story. Meaning, there will also be parts that are sung.<br/>Also, some chapters will play in the past. If there are still some questions, either now or later on, feel free to ask about it. I will answer!<br/>-<br/>Now, dive in and enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One year and a half had passed by now, since the drama occurred at the famous Opera populaire in Paris. One and a half year without the slightest sign of the phantom. Firmin and André, the new directors, after a while, were sure, they had gotten rid of him. Eventhough there had been some great confusions, concearning that the police had simply closed the case as partly sloved. But since the phantom didn't show up any more, and they didn't hear anything at all for the next time, they assumed they were safe. And feeling secure, they, of course, laughed about it. Truly believing that, he, the phantom, was dead and gone for good. Well, that's what they thought and they were dead wrong. Erik simply hid himself away. That means, more than he used to. Completely broken and hurting terribly. His heart shattered into thousand pieces like the mirrors all around him. Madame Giry on the other hand wasn't planning on letting her protégé giving up on himself.</p><p>After the turmoil had settled down, she had gone down to his lair all by herself to make sure he was going to be ok. He had to be. She loved him. She loved him like a son and that's what he had been to her. She had known exactly where he had been hiding. She talked to him but it hadn't been as easy as one might think. In the end, Erik finally listened to her and together they build up his home again. Better than ever. But it took long. It was hard and it was complicated. It had been a horrible chaos. Almost everything was broken. Renewing the labyrinths gateways took the longest. And it was both physically and mentaly straining for Erik but he had to fix it so he wouldn't be found by anyone anymore besides Madame Giry.<br/>
Even after the lair was all fixed again, Erik wasn't. Of course he wasn't. There was already a lot for him to take in but a heart break took it's tool on him. It had taken months, until he came out of his shell again. Madame Giry had been the only one he wanted to see at first. Eventually he allowed Meg along, since she was the madames daughter. And Meg knew Erik. Erik swore himself to never trust anyone besides the madame ever again. He would never again allow anyone close to his heart besides her. But love was a thing that would never be controlled. </p><p>In the first weeks Erik had often played with the thought of killing himself but he never did. Madme Giry was worried crazy. After all those long months, Erik was still hurting badly and sometimes his depressions would be so bad, the madame feared he might not even have to kill himself but pass because of the condition his soul was in. The love for Christiné had faded after a while but the wound she had left was still there. Whenever the madame would come to visit, Erik would try and hide his emotions but she knew him far to good. He had been high over heals for the young brunette, but she hadn't. He couldn't understand it. How could he? He never knew how true love really felt. He'd never learned how to deal with emotions. Which was why he tended to have outbursts of anger in which he would lose himself and do terrible things he would later on regret. Christine had given him hopes so many times, only to rip them all apart and running off with her childhood sweetheart. From all the bad things that had happened, Christine was also partly guilty. But of course Erik only blamed himself. He was now even more easy hurt. He was touchy, colder and distanced. Even to Madame Giry. He promised her to never kill again and he really tried to get better.<br/>
But as time passed, Erik found himself ready to take back his opera. So it came that he, after six months, made the opera directors know more than clearly, that he was in fact, still there, and he wasn't giving up his opera house, not now nor ever. And he didn't give it up. He had it in control. Even better than before. If something didn't please him, he only had to write a few letters and the opera directors listened like well trained dogs. They were terrified that something might happen again. No matter how many times they tried to find and take him, they couldn't. This time, he and Madame Giry had made sure, that no one but them, was able to find the lair. Even a mad person that would get the insane idea to try and find it anyway, would either get lost or come out somewhere in the opera but never find the lair. Erik had warned Richard and Gilles about calling the police. He had made a deal with them. He told them that he wouldn't be a threat anymore and as long as they played by his rules, everything would be fine. And so it worked. </p><p>Coming to the Prima Donna issue. Carlotta had left the opera for quite a while. She needed time to recover. Somehow she wanted to leave the opera once and for all but in the end she couldn't either. It was the place that held the most memories of her deceased boyfriend. But it also held the horrible memories of the night when the chandelier had crashed down and her boyfriend got killed. She told the directors that she would be back someday. Until then, they had to make sure, that the opera ghost was dead. Well that statement made them sweat. Both, Firmin and Andre hoped, that if she was to come back, she would never find out, that the phantom was anything else but dead. While the big diva was gone, they had to find a replacement. No matter how hard they tried, Erik was never satisfied with the women they brought for singing. Madame Giry knew, that it was more Eriks frustration that they weren't Christine than the actual singing voices. But Christine was gone. Gone and she had married Raoul and left Paris. She simply didn't love Erik. The Madame wished that everything would have turned out less painful and chaotic but things happened as the had happened and she was more than glad that she managed to help Erik back up.</p><p>Curently, Madame Giry was in her room. In her hands she was holding a letter. This time, it wasn't from Erik. It was from her younger Brother Vincent Giry. He had gotten the job as the new manager at the opera and took Raoul's place with that. Actually, she should be happy but there was a potential problem rushing towards her and the opera. Shaking, she read the letter.</p><p>
  <i>My dear sister,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>With great joy I write you, that I've gotten the job as the new manager at the opera populaire. Isn't that just great? We will finally be able to be together again. As a family.<br/>
I hope you and Megan are doing well. Of course we have heard about the accident last year. It's a shame but thankfully it all got rebuild.<br/>
I do not believe in that rumour about the so called phantom. To me, it sounds like a scary story. But you know, people tent to make up all kinds of stories to get the press and the money going.<br/>
Anyways, a fresh wind is going to blow into the opera once I am there. I have huge plans. Before I forget it, my daughter, Sophie grew wonderfully. You might remember her as a young child. She's such a fine young lady now. Beautiful as an angel. And her voice, marvelous. She's a huge talent. After all, the opera is a house of music and art isn't it? I want her to sing there. I have no doubt the directors will be amazed by her. She will become the new soprano in no time. Just you wait.<br/>
My wife and I are looking forward on arriving soon.<br/>
Dearest greetings,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>your brother Vincent</i>
</p><p>Almost dizzy, Madame Giry let herself sink into her armchair, letting out a big sigh. Now that was some news to take in. Her niece Sophie, here at the opera? After all that happened with Christine? The madame knew quite well how Erik handled new singers trying to take the lead soprano. But how would he react once he realized it was her niece should get the part? A heavy knocking on the door made her snap out of her thoughts. It was her daughter calling.<br/>
,,Maman, they're there! Uncle Vince, aunt Eve and cousin Sophie"! Madame Giry felt her heart drop down to her feet. Now it was too late anyway. With a slightly uneasy feeling, the ballet teacher made her way out of her room. Following her daughter into the lobby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shattered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(right after the fire)<br/>Chaos runs the opera. While Madame Giry rushes down to find and help Erik,<br/>Meg catches up with Raoul and Christine who makes a decission that saves Eriks life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quiet a while the guards kept searching for Erik, the phantom, but they didn't succeed. Finally they cut the mission off. It was useless searching in this ruins for him while the stage-room above was going up in flames. Meg, the daughter of madame Giry was able to fetch Eriks mask before the guards could take it and gave it to her mother. Meg knew Erik but not nearly as well as her mother. Madame Giry had told her daughter about her and Erik and how she had saved him from the gipsys. Meg felt terribly sorry for Erik, but she also knew how dangerous he could be. She had known, that he was the phantom but she didn't know that he was the ''angel of music'' who was teaching Christine to sing.</p>
<p>Carefully Meg reached the mask towards her mother, who took it into her hands. ,,There mom” Meg said almost in a whisper ,,I could fetch it before the guards could”. ,,Thank you darling”! her mother answered and caressed over her daughters blonde hair. ,,What now? What are we going to do now”? Meg looked at her mother concerned. ,,I will go down and look for Erik” Madame Giry said. ,,I'll come with you” Meg offered. ,,No”! her mother replied a bit sharply ,,No Meg, not this time. This is a thing I need to solve alone. He will only accept me for now”. Meg understood immediately. ,,Alright” she nodded ,,I will go and see where I can help then”. Her sighed, watched her daughter go and then went through a secret door. Unnoticed. Quickly she rushed down the many stairs. Her heart was hammering in her chest. It was dinning in her head and whooshing in her ears. Her hands were cold from her nervousness, while she held the mask between her hands, as if it was the most precious treasure in the world. A vibrating shiver ran through her body but the adrenaline in her blood made her continue. Her quick steps were echoing through the dark catacombs. The stone walls beside her got more and more wet. Finally she reached another tunnel. The air got clear and she found herself in front of a mirror that was covered with a huge curtain Carefully Madame Giry shoved the curtain away and stepped into the lair. What she saw, shocked her to the bones.</p>
<p>The once so beautiful lair, was now pretty much destroyed. Most of the candelabras were knocked over. Curtails were ripped down, Mirrors shattered, paper sheets with notes on it were scattered everywhere. The bottom line, it was a true chaos. Gasping Madame Giry covered her mouth. It was worse than she had thought. She needed to find Erik, and she needed to find him quick. Thank god, she knew every single spot in Eriks lair and all his secret passages. She also thought she knew where he could be hiding, so she made her way through the mess to another secret mirror gateway, that was covered by a huge red curtain. Every mirror was a secret door. Basically his system functioned like a labyrinth. A labyrinth that only her and Erik knew. Concerned but prepared she took a still glowing candlestick, shoved the curtain away and stepped into the tunnel. It was almost pitch black. Cold and wet. ,,Erik”? She called into the darkness. No answer. ,,Erik”? She called again. Making her way forward, making a few turns until she reached a new tunnel. ,,I know that you're hiding in here” the madame exlaimed softly. Finally she heard a familiar sobbing sound. A few steps further and she was in front of the man than had sat himself down on the ground. His head was buried between his arms as he sobbed. Madame Girys heart tightened. It hurt her to she Erik that way.</p>
<p>,,Oh Erik..” she aspirated emotionally. Erik, who had now realized the presence of the madame, rose his head a bit. Only to give her a bitter hiss. ,,Go away”! Madame Giry pressed her lips together ,,No”! she calmly answered and stayed in place. ,,I said LEAVE”! Erik repeated, now louder than before. ,,And I said NO”! Madame Giry countered firmly. ,,Just leave”! Erik insisted weakly. His voice sounded so hurt and broken it was terrible. ,,I won't go”! Madame Giry flipped her braid over her shoulder ,,Listen, I came to help you dear”. ,,I don't need your help”! Erik answered full of sorrow ,,leave me alone. Go like everybody else and let me suffer on my own. That's how it's always been". The madame sighed once more ,,Oh come on Erik. I know you're hurting. Badly, but being love sick isn't a deadly disease and it's certainly not the end of the world. Now come and stand up. I am here now”. Disparaging Erik gave it a snort and turned his head away. Gradually Madame Giry was about to loose her nerves. This man was as stubborn as an ox. ,,Erik” she started again ,,Christine was mere a girl you fell in love with. It hurts to get rejected, I know, but you need to pull yourself together"! That was it. To much said. Erik snapped. Rising up in a fury.</p>
<p>,,WHAT DO YOU KNOW“? he barked. Surprised over the sudden tone change the madame flinched slightly. ,,YOU DONT KNOW HOW I FEEL! HOW I SUFFER. HOW IT FEELS TO GET PUSHED AWAY FROM EVERYONE. TO BE FORCED INTO A LIFE IN SOLITUDE. TO HAVE TO HIDE AWAY. TO BE SEEN AS A MONSTER”!</p>
<p>,,Erik calm yourself”! Madame Giry called. Vainly. ,,CALM MYSELF? THEY WANTED TO KILL ME! I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING AND I SHOULD CALM MYSELF”?</p>
<p>To try and calm the furious phantom was almost as hard as taming a roaring lion. ,,Erik”! Madame Giry lifted her voice again but he didn't listen. ,,AND THEY'RE RIGHT. I AM A MONSTER! LOOK WHAT I'VE DONE! Maybe I deserve all this! Maybe I should just die”! Now it was Madame Girys turn to snap. ,,ENOUGH”! The Madame never shouted but if she did, she did it good and for the record, it worked. As if stroked by lightning Erik stared at her. His body was trembling. His chest was rising and sinking as if he'd ran a marathon. He swallowed. New tears glimmering in his eyes.</p>
<p>Madame Giry let out a big sigh, lowering her shoulders again. ,,Are you listening to me now”? she asked. Calm again. Erik quietly nodded. ,,Good”! Madame Giry breathed out. ,,Look Erik, you're not a monster and I've never seen you as one. I was always there for you wasn't I? I've tried my best to protect you but it wasn't enough and I'm sorry" she blinked ,,I know this is hard but you'll be ok. I'll help you"! ,,But look at me Antoinette” Erik sobbed ,,Who could love, THAT''! and he pointed at the deformed half of his face. ,,I do”! Madame Giry answered without hesitation. Erik looked at her again, astonished. ,,You're like a son to me” The madame declared and reached out to stroke over his cheek. Taking his face in both her hands, she wiped away his tears. ,,I love you dearly. I won't let anyone hurt you and I won't let you break”! and then again, all emotions broke lose and Erik started to bawl. It broke Madame Giry's heart. All she could do was hold him, stroking his back to try and console him. ,,It's ok" she assured him ,,I'm here"! There was so much pain, she feared it could swallow him completely one day. After a while, the sobbing stopped. Madame Giry lifted her voice again ,,Erik, my dear, look at me”! the ballet teacher demanded lovingly and so he did. ,,You'll be ok, I promise you”! she repeated. Erik didn't seem to share her optimism but he nodded anyway.<br/>
All of the sudden Erik felt terribly weak. His sight got blurry and he felt as if his body was set on fire. Tumbling he bumped his head on Madamy Girys shoulder who gasped in surprise. ,,Erik..what are you...”? Instantly the madame knew that something wasn't right and she quickly reached to feel his forehead. He was burning. ,,Erik you're burning up! You've got a fever”! she ascertained. The past few hours had clearly been too much. Based on his wet cloth, Madame Giry guessed that Erik had been in the water. And then sitting on the cold stone floor in the middle of winter, no wonder he was getting sick so quickly. ,,Let's get you into bed”! The madame demanded. Carefully, she helped Erik put his arm around her shoulder so they could walk out into his bedroom.</p>
<p>Completely exhausted Erik sat down at the edge of his bed. ,,You do know that you need to get changed right"? Madame Giry placed the Candlestick on his nightstand ,,you can't sleep in those wet cloth"! Erik rolled his eyes. Diligently the madame opened a few drawers from the shelve next to the bed and took out a fresh shirt, some underwear and pants. ,,Here"! and she gave him the cloths. ,,I'll go into the bathroom and get some cold water and a towel for your fever". Erik was way to weak and tired to discuss anything. He hated this situation. He would have loved to just lay down and sleep right at the spot but he knew the madame was right. As soon as she had vanished into the bath, Erik got changed. His body ached. Everything was spinning and he felt floaty. As Madame Giry came back with some towels and a bowl of cold water, she found Erik alreasy laying in his bed. Smiling, she put the bowl down and pulled the blanket over him. Getting a chair, she sat down and began to slowly place the water soaked towel on his forhead. Erik flinched slightly but relaxed quickly. ,,Ann.." he aspirated. ,,Yes"? she replied as she watched him. ,,I'm scared"! Erik swallowed ,,They've found my lair. I'm not safe anymore". Madame Giry tilted her lips ,,don't you worry about that. I know the catacombs just as much you do. I will find a solution. But first of all, you need to recover and then I'll help you rebuild everything. How does that sound"? Erik managed a small smile but it didn't last long. ,,Thank you"! he muttered. ,,You're welcome"! the madame chuckled. Eriks eyes started to shut down. His body couldn't take it anymore. He needed sleep, desperatly. Finally unconciousness took him.<br/>
,,Rest” The madame commanded ,,I will go and try to clean this mess a bit later” she rose from where she sat. ,,Erik”? She looked at him once more but he was sleeping already. With a satisfied smile she turned. Pulled the black curtain down and left the room. Standing outside the bedroom, she let out a big, heavy sigh of relief. Gazing over the chaotic lair, she went through her mind, where to start? She would go and get her daughter for some help. There was a lot of work ahead. Not only down here. Christine and Raoul might have already left the opera. Actually, Madame Giry didn't want to leave Erik alone right now but she had to talk to the directors first. Then she would return.</p>
<p>With a feeling of unease, Madame Giry went upstairs again. Above, it looked a thousand times worse. The stageroom was burned down badly. Though the guests were gone now. Only a few panicking workers, actors, helpers, police men and firefighters were rushing around. Suddenly a familiar voice called through the crowd, making Madame Giry turn her head instantly. ,,Maman”! It was Meg. The blonde waved her hand up high and pushed her way through to her mother. ,,Meg”! Quickly the madame pulled her daughter into a tight hug. ,,Are you ok sweetheart”? the blonde nodded. ,,What about Erik”? Meg looked at her mother in curiosity and worry. ,,He's fine as far as it goes. We'll talk about him later. Where are the directors”? Searching, Madame Giry glanced around. ,,They're in the lobby” Meg tilted her lips. ,,Good, I'll see, if I need to talk to them”. Madame Giry turned and went to the lobby. Meg followed her. While they walked, they ignored the callings of workers, that wanted to know, where the madame had been. From upstairs, loud voices could be heard already. Madame Giry sighed, as she spotted the directors. Completely done with their nerves.</p>
<p>,,This is the end! This is our end”! Andre yowled, while he paced up and down. Gesticulating with his arms wildly. Firmin looked as if he got thrown into ice water. And eventhough he wasn't in a much better state than his partner, he tried to calm him down. ,,Pull yourself together Andre, this shouting won't help us”! ,,No”! The grey haired snapped ,,But the stageroom is burned down! The chandelier is broken, as is the ceiling. Our Prima Donna is under shock. We are ruined Richard. Bankrupt”! Firmin gasped for air. ,,I know...I know but..”. ,,The repairs will cost us an asset of money we don't have. How in the world are we going to do that”? Gilles yowled.</p>
<p>,,Messieurs”! Madame Giry stepped down the stairs. Instantly, they turned their heads. ,,Madame Giry”! Andre whined as he rushed over to her ,,Where in the world have you been”? ,,Well” she started and rose her browns ,,I too, had some private business to attend”. Firmin cleared his throat. ,,Private business...Well, we have a precious mess here”! he shook his head. ,,This opera is cursed” Andre barked ,,Cursed I tell you! Since we came here, nothing but trouble”. ,,Honestly” Madame Giry tilted her lips in amusement ,,This is ridiculous”!</p>
<p>,,Messieurs”! One of the police men, walked over to them. ,,Ah finally”! Andre turned ,,Did you find that opera ghost”? The police man snickered slightly ,,Pardon, opera ghost? If you mean the suspicious murderer, no”. Andres and Firmin's faces dropped. ,,What do you mean no”? Andre squeaked. Madame Girys stomach started to ache. Meg beside her was oddly calm. Also, her lips were puckered into a mysterious smile.</p>
<p>,,There was not enough evidence of a true murderer. We talked to a few eyewitnesses, but nobody seemed to have seen anything clear enough for us to inspect”. Firmin and Andre looked at each other. ,,But what about Christine daae? She got kidnapped and monsieur de chagny he..”. ,,Oh yes, yes right” the police man took out his note block. Now the directors were smirking. Madame Giry rose her hand to her chest in fear but Meg didn't stop smiling. ,,wait Maman, listen”! she whispered.</p>
<p>,,Christine daae and her fiance testified to us about that case earlier. They assured that there was no such case as a kidnapping. What happened was an accident and nothing more”. Andre opened his mouth ,,B-b-but de chagny h-he, he said, he told us about..”. ,,Well monsieur, I don't know what monsieur de chagny told you, but what counts is what he told us. And if you ask me, they didn't look like something bad happened to them. In fact, they denied, that something as, the phantom, existed”. The directors couldn't believe what they just heard. So couldn't the Madame. Raoul testified about Erik? Everything spoke against it. Then it clicked. Christine. She was the only one possible, to persuade him. But that was strange. Christine was afraid of Erik at the end. Now she was more than curious about what happened. Meg grinned at her mother, while Andre yowled in distress ,,You're kidding right”? ,,No monsieur” the police man replied ,,Also, this young lady here had also testified. The case is closed as, partly solved. From everything we saw and heard, it was just an accident. I am sorry to cut you off, but I must leave you now. I am needed”. ,,Wait”! Andre snapped ,,This can't be! We saw him, we saw the opera ghost”! Madame Giry smirked over how ridiculous Andre sounded. ,,Are you police men or amateurs”? ,,Andre”! Firmin hissed at him and turned to the police man again ,,So, you said, they testified. What did they testify”? The police man sighed ,,Following what mrs. daae said, there had never been a kidnapping. It was an accident. Like I said. The fallen chandelier had nothing to do with a phantom or ghost”. ,,And de chagny”? ,,Monsieur de chagny confirmed this statement. I am really sorry, but I can't tell you more. If you excuse me. Good day Messieurs, Madame” he nodded his head, turned and left. Andre gasped ,,This is unbelievable! What is going on? Wasn't it de chagny's idea to fetch the opera ghost? And now he is telling the police the opposite”? Firmin shrugged his shoulders. ,,Everyone is made here”! ,,Pardon”? Madame Giry furrowed her browns and put her hands into her hips. Instantly the directors were clearing their throats in embarrassment. ,,We didn't mean you Madame”. ,,of course not” she said ironically. Meg beside her chuckled. Madame Giry glanced over to her. Her daughter owed her a good explaination. After all, Madame Giry had been down about two hours. ,,Well messieurs, if you don't need me anymore, I would like to get some rest”. Still shocked, the directors nodded at her and she turned, leaving them alone. As soon as they were far away enough, Madame Giry started to talk to her daughter. ,,Meg, what in the world did you do while I was down”? ,,It was Christines idea not mine”! the blonde defended herself. Quickly the madame shoved her daughter into her room and closed the door. She lit up a lamp and then they sat down on her bed. ,,Tell me everything”! Meg lowered her gaze. ,,Well” she started ,,soon after I had left you, I bumped into Raoul and Christine. They were a total mess. They were completely tizzy and wet. Especially Raoul. He was dripping from head to toe. I brought them to my room and then they started fighting”. ,,Fighting”? Madame Giry looked at her daughter ,,Go on”. ,,They argued...”.</p>
<p>[flashback]</p>
<p>Meg was on her way down to her room, as suddenly Raoul and Christine bumped in her. Both of them, looked horrible. Both were wet and Christine was wearing a different dress. ,,Christine”! Meg gasped ,,What in the world happened to you”? ,,Oh Meg”! the brunette hugged her friend. ,,We need to hide, quick”1 Raoul demanded. ,,Come into my room”! Meg suggested and shoved them in. Quickly she closed the door, after everybody was inside.<br/>
As soon as the door was closed, Raoul turned around to face Christine. ,,We need to get to the guards. We need to tell them everything”! ,,No Raoul” Christine whined instantly. ,,What”? Raoul looked at her in shock ,,What do you mean, no”? ,,We can't tell anybody”! Christine swallowed. ,,Why not”? Raoul opened his arms ,,Christine, this man is a murderer! He threatened us, he has threatened you. He almost killed me twice”! Christines eyes gleamed with tears. ,,Raoul, I know what he did, but he does not deserve death”!<br/>
Completely confused, Meg looked at them.<br/>
,,Raoul, I saw it, he is such a broken soul. I know what I've said before but he needs help. Killing him is not a good option”! Christines fiance looked at her as if she had gone mad. ,,What has gotten into you Christine”? He furrowed his brows. ,,Weren't you afraid of him? You've been terrified and after everything you want to protect him now”? Christine lowered her gaze. ,,I never wanted to kill him Raoul”! ,,Christine, he's dangerous”! Raoul shook his head. ,,Please snap out of it! ,,Just because he's hurt so bad"! Christine insisted ,,I didn't understand it at first but...as we went down..All his hatred comes from his broken soul. Raoul, you must believe me! I saw it, as I gave him the ring”. Now Raoul snapped ,,Wait, wait, wait, What? You did what”?</p>
<p>Meg pressed her lips together. She felt so wrong in place. What happened between her and Raoul and Erik?</p>
<p>,,You gave him my ring”? Raouls eyes were wide in disbelief. He seemed to lose it. ,,Raoul please”! Christine cryed ,,I..." ,,You gave him our ring? Him? This maniac”? ,,He loves me”! the brunette sobbed. ,,Oh, you don't say”! Raoul let his shoulders drop ,,Don't tell me you have feelings for him too”! Meg felt terrible. She wanted to disappear or leave her room, but she was also curious. Christine's head lifted in a rush ,,What? No Raoul, I love you. But he was my friend, my teacher, my inspiration. He needs help. He needs someone who will love him like he needs and deserves. Raoul, if we deliver him to his death, we aren't better than him”! Now Raoul seemed to understand. For a moment he seemed to fight against his own mind and his heart. Torn between his emotions, he stroked over his face and then over his hair. Pacing up and down. After a while, he looked at his fiance again and sighed affected. On one hand, he wanted revenge but on the other hand, his fiance was right. If they would deliver the phantom to his death, they would make themselves murderers as well. ,,Raoul..” Christine gave him a pleading look, tears in her eyes. ,,Please! Please let us tell the police that it was an accident. And after that, we leave”. Raoul walked up to his sobbing fiance. ,,Raoul, I know you hate him for what he did, but please...(sung) <i>he is no monster, no ghost nor a phantom, he's just a man, with a deeply broken soul"</i> she got cut off, as Raoul took her into his arms. (sung) <i>,,Christine, Christine, it goes against my will, my heart seeks revenge and yet I cant refuse your will”</i> They hugged tightly and he kissed her forehead. ,,Oh Christine” he whispered ,,Let us protect him”!</p>
<p>After a while, they turned their faces to Meg, who was still standing in front of the door. Blinking. Looking beyond confused. ,,Oh Meg” Christine aspirated and smiled at her. ,,We need your help. You need to testify as well”. The blone nodded. ,,Yes, of course”! Raoul cleared his throat ,,Where is your mother by the way”? Megs eyes went wide. She didn't plan to answer this kind of question. Unsure, she glanced over to Christine. ,,You can trust us” she said. ,,Ok” Meg swallowed ,,She's down, at Eriks lair”. ,,Erik”? Raoul furrowed his brows in confusion. ,,The phantom” Meg explained quietly ,,That's his name”. Raoul blinked ,,Uh...yeah...well”. Christine looked at him demanding, then he sighed again ,,How's the plan”? ,,First of all, you need new cloths” Meg turned to her closet and pulled out a fresh dress. ,,I'm sorry, but I don't have any mens clothes”. Christine chuckled over Megs slightly embarrassed face. Even Raoul managed to smirk again. ,,Well, it would have surprised me if you had some”. They laughed. Though there wasn't much to laugh about. ,,But my mother has some in her room” Meg turned to her door. Raoul tilted his head ,,Pardon, may I ask why? I thought she has no husband”. Christine stumped him into the side softly ,,Raoul"! she hissed quietly. ,,Oh”! Meg looked at him ,,No, no, these are for my uncle, she repairs and sews cloth for him”. ,,Your uncle”? Raoul opened his mouth in surprise. Now nothing seemed to surprise him anymore. ,,I wonder which secret I yet have to discover. Somebody else I don't know about”? The girls smirked at each other. ,,Wait here”! Meg told them and left the room. Shortly after, she returned with a fresh suit. ,,I hope it's the right size”. ,,It will do”! Raoul respondent, took the suit and went into the bathroom.</p>
<p>A few moments of silence passed, until the girls finally looked at each other. ,,So... you will leave”? Meg started, sounding sad. ,,Yes” Christine confirmed. ,,I can't stay. I will marry Raoul. It is the best if I leave. Especially for Erik..”. Meg understood. ,,Won't we see each other”? Christine smiled at her best friend ,,Of course we will! You can come and visit me as often as you want, and maybe some day, I will return for a visit as well. Just not now...”. Meg sighed ,,I understand. I will miss you”! ,,I will miss you too Meg, you and Ann”! she hugged the blonde. ,,Will you be ok"? she asked and Meg nodded ,,there will be much work to do but yes"!<br/>
Finally, Raoul stepped out of the bathroom. ,,Christine”? The brunette turned her head. ,,It's time”. ,,Raoul, I really need to count on you”! she said, as she stood up. ,,You can”! he confirmed to her ,,but understand, I can't forgive him just yet. I only do it for you”! The brunette nodded ,,Thank you”! ,,Come now”! Raoul went to the door ,,We can't lose any more time”. Together, they left and went to the lobby, were the police were interrogating some of the people that were left.</p>
<p>[Flashback end]</p>
<p>Madame Giry sighed. ,,I see..”. Meg tilted her lips. ,,Yeah...we testified together. Raoul was the one who convinced the police the most. He is the vicomte after all. Madame Giry blinked. ,,You saved him. I am so glad”! Meg smiled ,,Christine and Raoul did. I just added on. How is he now? Erik"? Meg asked. ,,He's got a fever. He's exhausted. You can tell he is very hurt. It will take some time for him to recover. I wanted to go down again to check on him. There is a lot of work to do. You have seen how shattered his lair is. Do you want to come with me this time”? Meg thought for a moment, then she nodded. ,,Mom..” she lowered her gaze ,,I am afraid as well. He killed after all”. Her mother gave her an understanding look. ,,He has many scars on his soul Meg. But he won't do it again”. ,,How can you be sure”? The blonde asked ,,this is not a smiple thing"! ,,I know him”! her mother smiled ,,He won't harm you. He needs someone, who will love him unconditionally and lead him on the right path”. ,,But aren't you there for him”? Meg blinked. ,,I know sweety, but I meant a girlfriend”. Meg smirked slightly but then it faded and she sighed ,,But who”? Her mother rose her head to gaze at some point far away. ,,I don't know Meg. This is something that lays not in our hands”. Then she turned back to her daughter. ,,Come now". She led her to a secret passage and quickly they went into one of the tunnels. ,,Stay close"! her mother demanded. A few minutes later, it got dark. Madame Giry took out a candle and lit it. Meg had clunched herself to her mother. She hated rats. ,,We're there"! Madame Giry exclaimed and pushed a secret wall to the side. Both went out. Madame Giry instantly and quickly walked into Eriks bedroom to check on him. He still seemed to sleep. Resting her hand on his forhead, the madame checked the fever. Meg carefully and shyly peeked around the corner. He looked so vunerable and weak, he seemed like a different man right there. ,,Don't be afraid"! Madame Giry truned to her daughter. Meg came closer. Looking at the sleeping Erik. She examined his face. If she was being honest, it wasn't as horrible. It looked burned. The other half however, was of an astonishing beauty. Ignoring his right half, he was incredibly handsome so to say. ,,Will he be ok"? Meg asked. ,,I hope"! her mother replied with a sigh. And for the first time in a while, Meg could hear the worry and the concearn in her voice.<br/>
,,Let's start cleaning up"! The madame declared and so they began. Gathering note sheets and paper. Picking up fallen objects and candelabras. Books, instruments, cadels, figurines, statues. All kinds of stuff. Meg just help up a guitarr. ,,He's got a lot of stuff"! ,,He's an artist. What'd you expect"? her mother chuckled. ,,Can he play that"? Meg turned to show her mother the guitarr. ,,I guess"? Madame Giry smirked ,,He playa lot of instruments. He taught himself. He's a genious after all". Meg put the guitarr to the side and kept on cleaning.<br/>
Hours passed until both women heard a slight groumble. ,,He's awake"! Madame Giry stopped and went over to Erik who was now opening his eyes slowly. ,,Ann"? he whispered in a hoarse voice. ,,Yes, I'm here"! the madame flipped her braid over her shoulder. ,,How are you feeling"? she asked him. ,,Urgh"! Erik let out a quiet sigh. ,,Well, you'll have to stay in bed a little while longer" Madame Giry frowned. Looking over her shoulder, the madame spotted her daughter, who was still shying away a little. Eriks eyes followed the madames. As he found Meg standing in the corner of his bedroom, panic shoot through him and he quickly rose, covering the right half of his face. Instantly his head started spinning intensively and he groaned, dropping right back down. ,,I could have told you this would happen" Madame Giry sighed ,,it's just my daughter, no need to worry". ,,Why did you bring her here"? Erik hissed. ,,Because she knows you" Madame Giry replied ,,and she will help as well". ,,But.." Erik still covered his face. ,,She already knows about it"! the madame told him calmly. ,,Knows what"? Erik was way to exhausted to fight but he coudln't help to feel stressed. ,,Your face. You don't have to hide it" the madame explained. Erik let out a exasperated growling noise. Turning over to the side, he pulled the blanket over his shoulder even more. Madame Giry gave it a chuckle. ,,Oh come on Erik, don't be rude". ,,Hrnf"! Erik didn't move. Madame Giry looked back to her daughter and then back to Erik. ,,I'm not a fool Antoinette. She'll be afraid"! he grumbled. ,,But I tell you, she's not! And if you'd turn over to look for yourself you would see" the madame replied. She waved her daughter over. Carefully Meg came closer to the bed. ,,Hello Erik" she greeted softly. Surprised over the warm greeting Erik blinked. But he felt utterly uneasy revealing his face to her. Not to mention he still felt awefully sick. ,,It's ok, you can turn around if you want" Meg added. Maybe this was a stupid idea, but since Meg was Madame Girys daughter, Erik held a little turst towards her. Turning around slowly, still covering his face, he looked at her. Meg gave him a small smile. She did feel a bit uneasy but she trusted her mother. It was true, she knew Erik but ever since he'd killed Joseph buquet, she had a certain kind of fear for him. It wasn't his face.<br/>
,,I'm sorry" Erik just murmured. Megs eyes widened slightly ,,what"? she aspirated. ,,I'm sorry" Erik repeated ,,I know you're afraid of me and I don't blame you. I know what I did but I won't harm you"! Meg closed her mouth ,,I know" and she relaxed a bit. For a few seconds both just looked at each other until Erik seemed to be overwhelmed with weakness again. He started caughing. ,,You don't have to cover your face. I saw it anyways. It doesn't scare me" Meg assured him. Erik starred at her. He couldn't believe his ears. How was that possible? ,,Just like am not" Madame Giry added. Still a bit unsure but slowly, Erik put his hand down. He felt tired again. Laying back down, he sighed. ,,We've cleaned up a bit" Madame Giry told Erik. ,,You play the guitar"? Meg blurted and Erik oddly as it seemed smiled a bit. ,,I prefer the piano or the organ mainly but yes, I do". Meg just replied the smile until Erik started caughing again. ,,Sleep some more, we'll handle this here"! Madame Giry tucked the blanket tighter around Erik and put a freshly wringed towel on his forhead again. Erik hissed through closed teeth. ,,I know it's cold but your fever needs to stay down"! It didn't take long until Erik slipped back into sleep. Madame Giry turned to her daughter ,,we need to get some medicine for him". Meg nodded. ,,I can do that"!. ,,You know where I have it" her mother smiled. Meg again nodded. ,,Wait.." she turned ,,I don't know how to get back up"! Madame Giry had to shake her head. For a moment she had forgotten about that. ,,Fine, then you stay here and make sure Erik is ok. When the towel is warm, remove it and put it in to cold water. Let it sit a while and then put it back on. Check for his fever. If it's down, stop with the towels". ,,Yes mom"! Meg snickered. With a last glance, the madame turned and left for her room to fetch the medicine. </p>
<p>As Madame Giry returned, she found Erik awake and chatting with Meg silently. ,,Ah I see the fever is down"! Both Meg and Erik turned their heads. Madame Giry was also holding a pot. The smell instantly spread in the room. ,,I made some soup". Erik turned his head in disapproval. ,,I have no appetite"! ,,I know you don't but you need to eat"! the madame replied. ,,I don't want it"! Erik repeated stubbornly. ,,I know and I don't care"! the madame put the pot down and poured some into a bowl. Just as Erik turned his head, he found the madame holding the bowl in front of him. ,,Woman! I told you I don't want it"! Madame Giry frowned ,,You need to eat Erik, don't make me force you. Or do you want me to spoon feed you"? Meg covered her mouth for a squeak of laughter. Erik growled but then he sighed again. It was no use discussing with her. There was no strengh in his body and even his mind was still exhausted. If he only was healthy. Rolling his eyes up and closing them for a while, he took a deep breath. ,,Just a little bit" Madame Giry sat on the edge of the bed. ,,Fine"! Erik took the bowl and started eating. Surprisingly, the warm liquid felt good. But after he finished, fatigue came back. ,,You won't like it" the madame started. ,,What now"? Erik wiped his face in exhaustion. ,,You need to take some medicine now" the madame finished. Erik shot her a glare. ,,If you want to get rid of that cold you need to do what I say"! Madame Giry poured some of the medicine on a spoon and handed it Erik. ,,Uh oh" Meg frowned ,,I hate that stuff as well. It's disgusting"! ,,Not helping"! Erik grumbled. ,,But it helps"! Madame Giry put her hands to her hips ,,now down with it, we've all stayed awake long enough"! Erik took the medicine and instantly grimaced. Letting out an disgusted noise. ,,Urgh, what is that? Are you aiming to poison me"? ,,Nonsense" Madame Giry rolled her eyes ,,medicine doesn't have to taste like strawberry juice it needs to work"! and she took the spoon out of his hand. Erik laid back down. ,,Here" Meg reached him a glass of water. ,,Thank you"! Erik drank. ,,Now, this will hopefully let you sleep some hours" Madame Giry smiled. Meg yawned. ,,Now, let's catch some sleep. All of us. And in the morning we'll continue"! Madame Giry gathered some stuff and then went back up with her daughter. The opera was all silent and dark now. It was the middle of the night by now. And morning would arrive soon. Also, she needed to figure out how to buy them some time with the directors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey dear reader, thank you for reading this far :) I hope you liked the first chapter. If you wondered about the melody that was sung by Christine and Raoul,<br/>Christine sang the melody she sang back down in the lair after Erik gave her the ring back. Raoul however sang the melody he sang to Christine down in the little chapel before, don juan. The one after Christine had sung the twisted every way part :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>